The Betrayed
by Parody No Jutsu
Summary: What if Naruto was betrayed? What if he left the village? What if he swore revenge? What if it was raining? What if it was dark out? What if he wore cool clothes? What if he decided he's not gonna take it? No, he ain't gonna take it? He's not gonna take it anymore? Rated M for badly written lemons. Harem. My first story please be nice. No flames. Review. Review! Review! Review!


**Hey guys :)**

**This is my first story so be nice. No flames, spam, or logic please. Leave a shitload of reviews or I'll never update. XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then he would be more badass.**

* * *

**The Betrayed**

Tiny drops of water fell on the luscious forest, the moon's rays peeking through the cloudy sky to reveal a figure sitting against a tree.

His clothes were torn at many points, cuts covered his body, and his eyes were closed. He appeared to be dead but he wasn't, his chest heaved up and down rapidly as a pained groan confirmed his survival. The droplets of water stung but told the teen that he was alive despite feeling so...numb.

After what had happened he couldn't feel anything.

His best friend had tried to leave the village he had sworn to protect by putting on his ninja headband. He had fought with all of his strength and managed to bring him back after a vicious battle at the Valley of the End. His sensei had found him then but ignored him in favor of his other student. It was expected, the last Uchiha was badly hurt and needed immediate medical attention, that's what he had told himself anyway.

It wasn't until he finally got back to the village that reality struck. Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha, stood at the gate with Sakura (his teammate) and a couple of ANBU. While at first confused, the teen approached his teammate, expecting to be thanked for having brought back her crush, but was slapped before he could even speak.

"How could you hurt Sasuke so badly?" She had said with such resentment that he almost wept, "I hate you demon!"

Her words had stung but the words of Tsunade broke him.

"_The Council has declared you a criminal for almost killing the last Uchiha. They came to the decision to execute you."_

The teen had bolted after that but the ANBU were upon him only a few seconds later. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi slapped them away with a giant hand made up of malevolent chakra. It wasn't enough to take them down but it gave him enough time to find a place to hide.

The next few hours went by like this. He would run, hide, then run some more. The rain couldn't have been more of a blessing as it served to cover his footsteps and scent. Also, in order to make a clean getaway, he created dozens of clones to run in different directions in order to draw them away from his real direction.

Now he was sitting against a tree while feeling like passing out. Using so much of the Kyuubi's chakra was no small feat and required his complete focus in order to not lose control.

"Dammit..." he placed a hand over his eyes and sighed deeply to try to calm himself. His most precious people had betrayed him in favor of Sasuke who had tried to leave them behind. It was insane.

Many people had called him a demon before and he was starting to wonder if it was true. Why else would his 'friends' betray him like that? Maybe they had all put up an act so that they could kill him when his back was turned. He didn't know anything but one thing anymore. His mind and soul were broken and _they _would pay for their betrayal.

If they wanted a demon then they would get one.

Naruto Uzumaki would get his revenge!

He would show _them_!

"But in order to do that I'll need to become stronger..." he mused with a grim smile. Yes, that's right. If he wanted to get revenge then he needed to become someone else entirely. Someone that could fulfill the wishes of an angst-driven individual. Someone so edgy that he would put on a very obvious fox mask, gain everyone's trust in some really overused way, and get a harem.

"I'll become angst itself. I'll become an exact replica of Sasuke and bash the actual character to shit," he declared in anger as he rose to a standing position, "They will all pay!"

"How dare they betray me. I'm an Uzumaki! An Elite! I'll kill them all after I start my own village, put on a fox mask, grow several feet, get random ass swords, get some OC followers, save Konoha from some sort of war even though I want them to pay, and awaken my bloodline!"

* * *

**Damn, it fucking hurt to write this. **

**Well whatever. All I wanted to let you guys know from this story, is that I will continue Super Cool Naruto since I feel that I had no real reason to stop it. Yeah, I collaborated in a similar story but I'm pretty sure they won't be going in the same direction.**

**I'm not sure when I'll post the new chapter, probably soon but I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you. **


End file.
